Entre el Cielo y el Infierno
by Zei-san
Summary: Un alma que puede ser salvada o corrompida, dos seres a los que las leyes divinas separan y un amor que sera juzgado por Dios. Ellos caminan en una linea peligrosa entre el cielo y el infierno... que el señor sea piadoso de sus almas... [One-shot: reto de Amor Prohibido del foro Mundo Vocaloid]


hola, aquí Zei-san renacida desde las tinieblas y retomando su deber como escritora, empezando con este nuevo one-shot, espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el "reto de Amor Prohibido" del foro "Mundo Vocaloid". Los personajes no me pertenecen el crédito a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Entre el cielo y el infierno

-una noche…-suplicó tomándola del brazo cuando intentó levantar vuelo con sus blancas alas-por favor, te estaré esperando donde siempre, Ángelus…solo una noche… olvida la razón de tu existencia conmigo…-suplicó con el corazón que no creía poseer a punto de partírsele, mientras sentía la mano ardiendo por el contacto con la piel santa- ¡por favor!-los ojos del demonio, rojos como la sangre se tornaron azules, cristalinos como un zafiro.-Rin…- el ángel sintió una opresión apoderarse de su pecho. Agitó el brazo para soltarse de aquel agarre y levantó el vuelo.

-Len… lo siento…- el ángel movió sus alas para poder escapar.-"no voltees ¡no voltees!"- se ordenó en vano, ya que sus ojos volvieron a él, se cruzaron sus miradas en ese instante ínfimo y ambos sintieron una punzada de dolor. Rin, Lloró desviando una vez más la mirada, apartando todo pensamiento de él-…te amo…pero se supone que debo odiarte…- susurró para sí misma.

Voló bajo por la ciudad, en un intento de aclarar su mente, observó a los humanos y solo pudo pensar en lo injusto de su señor, por primera vez sintió envidia de los mortales y deseó no ser lo que era.

Cerró sus ojos por un instante y respiró profundamente, cuando los abrió de nuevo una iglesia de la tierra apareció en su campo de visión; quizás una confesión podría liberarle, quizás si los humanos podían ser absueltos de sus pecados, un Ángel Custodio igual. Bajó su vuelo a aquel lugar tomando una apariencia humana y se halló frente a las puertas de aquel lugar sagrado para los humanos, sintiendo como la fe de los hombres colmaba el lugar.

\- ¿necesita algo, señorita?-un párroco bastante joven y con una mirada compasiva le habló.

-vengo a confesar mis pecados, padre.- dijo con un tono serio y a los minutos se halló en el confesionario de aquella iglesia, el padre la bendijo como a cualquier mortal y ella paso a paso comenzó su confesión.

\- padre, gracias por su bendición, he pecado y ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde mi última confesión, tanto que ya no lo recuerdo…-dijo juntando sus manos y arrodillándose frente a la mampara.

-hija, es bueno que decidas acudir a Dios para limpiar tu alma. Dime ¿Por qué has pecado?- pronunció con la voz pausada el sacerdote.

-yo… amo a un hombre… que mi padre no aprueba y jamás aprobará, para él, ese hombre es siervo del mismo lucifer, no es apropiado para mí y jamás lo será, pero por más que me he esforzado el sigue en mi mente y me hace amarlo con más fuerza cada vez que le miro a los ojos. Siento… siento dolor cuando me separo de él y sé que el siente lo mismo, me lo ha demostrado, día tras día. Al principio lo odiaba, como debía ser, pero ahora lo amo, ¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiero desobedecer a mi padre, pero mi amor por él ciega mi juicio…-su voz se quebró finalmente y nuevamente las lágrimas se desbordaron.

-Hija, no debes odiar a nadie, el odio no es la respuesta a ese amor que es un regalo de Dios. Si bien la sabiduría de un padre es una fuerza potente y pesada, si no lo aprueba quizás sea por alguna razón más grande.-el párroco suspiró entendiendo a la joven-Como siervo de Dios siempre debes obedecer a tu padre y a tu madre, debes honrarlos y respetarlos.-escuchó un sollozo al otro lado de la mampara y suspiró.-Dios nos dio el amor para valorarlo y experimentarlo, adán y Eva fueron hechos uno para el otro, busca experimentar tu amor en las formas que Dios nos regaló, pero con la mesura que tu padre desea.-dijo el cura y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios- Ama, hija.-el sacerdote recitó la absolución y le impuso una oración cada mañana durante una semana.

Rin salió de aquella iglesia mirando al cielo, quería amar tal como había dicho el sacerdote, ella honraría a su señor pero también amaría con el corazón que este le había dado.

Volvió al lado de su custodiada, y buscó protegerla de todo mal hasta que la noche cayó y la hora indicada llegó.

Ella emprendió el vuelo hasta el lugar donde todo había comenzado, la plaza, el primer lugar donde ese demonio susurrador se había acercado a su custodiada para corromper su alma, aquel lugar donde se lastimaron uno al otro buscando obtener el alma de esa niña mortal, pero en algún momento cuando las peleas cesaron y se dieron cuenta de que eran incapaces de matarse, incapaces de dar el último golpe, se vieron envueltos por ese sentimiento que les suplicaba estar juntos.

Len la vio llegar, bajó del cielo nocturno con sus alas blancas y con una mirada llena de serenidad, posó sus pies sobre el suelo con ligereza y el demonio sintió como el corazón le palpitaba y todo él anheló tenerla entre sus brazos.

-Rin...-pronunció al tenerla en frente-… ¿esto significa que… vendrás conmigo?-ella respondió con un asentimiento, él inhalo profundamente y le ofreció su mano para que ella la tomara.

-¿estás seguro?- dijo Rin con un temblor en la voz.

-nunca estuve tan seguro de nada- le dedicó una sonrisa y entonces tomó su mano.

Con ese solo tacto un ardor le escoció la piel ¿por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué su cuerpo la rechazaba? La piel de su mano lentamente se enrojeció y la chica rubia no pudo sino apartar la mano.

-Rin, déjame tocarte, por favor, Ángelus. No me importa si me quemo en vida…-El demonio la miró extendiendo su mano una vez más para que ella la tomara.

-esto te hace daño Len, nos hace daño…- Rin en ese instante apretó los dientes, no era justo, él no tenía que sentir dolor, el amar no debía ser algo que Dios castigara, pensó ella tomando de nuevo la mano del chico demonio.-pero ya no puedo estar sin ti…- bajó la mirada avergonzada de sus palabras, ella era un ángel custodio, no podía necesitar a nadie más que a Dios, pero ahora un amor más grande que el de su señor se había alojado muy dentro suyo, un amor tan doloroso y a la vez tan maravilloso que sólo podía pensar que era un milagro retorcido y extraño.

\- Rin, te amo…-Len tomó la barbilla obligándole a verle a los ojos.-no me importa si el mismo lucifer viene por mí-la acercó a sí mismo y besó sus labios lentamente desatando el dolor más placentero que podía imaginar. Ya no le importaba que su cuerpo maldito por el infierno se volviera ceniza, no le importaba si con eso podía sentirla más cerca de él.

-te llevaré a mi mundo-y dicho eso se hallaron juntos dispuestos a todo, corriendo en la noche a un lugar alejado de la mirada de Dios.

Una puerta entre dos edificios se abrió ante ellos, aquel lugar era perteneciente a los demonios, Rin sintió miedo de avanzar, pero Len la miró y pronunció muy cerca de su oído.

-todo estará bien, estoy contigo…- se aventuró guiada por su voz y sus caricias sin importarle nada y pronto se hallaron solos en un cuarto iluminado por la luz de una chimenea, que dejaba ver las sábanas negras de la cama en la que se sentaron. Por un segundo ella lo observó todo y notó la inseguridad para seguir, notó como él intentaba olvidar el dolor pero en su rostro se podía ver como el ardor se intensificaba, pero entonces sus miradas se encontraron y sus respiraciones se aceleraron, ya no había vuelta atrás…

La tomó en sus brazos, se dedicó a llevar las caricias y besos por su cuerpo, Len se vio hechizado por como Rin reaccionaba a sus movimientos y la rubia solo sentía como todo su cuerpo sagrado se estremecía ante cada rose de la piel del demonio, poco a poco la razón se perdió y los cuerpos que se rechazaban se fundieron en uno…

-Len… ¿aún te duele?- preguntó ella observando las marcas hechas en la piel del demonio, marcas rojas que tenían todo su cuerpo y comenzaban a caer en pequeñas partes como ceniza a su alrededor.

-la verdad es que arde como el infierno-Rin entonces bajó la mirada-lo bueno es que puedo soportarlo-la atrajo hacia él y aún con el dolor decidió que era momento de mostrarle que no le importaba arder una vez más…

Con un paso pesado, caminó por el largo pasillo de alrededores blancos como el marfil, entró con mirada altiva y serena a donde el murmullo tumultuoso de los presentes se escuchaba, sentados en las gradas, los ángeles del tribunal del cielo se silenciaron al observar al arcángel Kaito Shion caminar entre ellos envestido en su blanca y dorada túnica.

-el honorable juez de los cielos el arcángel Shion, preside.-todos los presente se pusieron de pie para luego sentarse cuando el juez se posicionó en su lugar justo en el centro de la sala. Por un momento cerró los ojos he imagino que por la gracia de Dios eso que pronto presenciaría y luego se vería obligado a juzgar era lo que los humanos llaman una pesadilla. Abrió sus ojos en el silencio absoluto de la corte del cielo, con una mirada azul penetrante ordenó que trajeran a los acusados.

Las puertas resonaron pesadas junto al sonido de cadenas, el arrastre de las mismas cortó el silencio en la sala dando pasó Rin a quien los presentes miraron poniendo especial atención a su ala derecha que había sido cortada, La Custodia miraba el suelo y la tristeza se veía impregnada en su ser, atrás de ella con sus ojos rojos sangre, mirando a todos lados con los cabellos rubios erizados por el ardor de las cadenas sagradas que le apresaban, Len con un cuerno faltante en su cabeza y su cola negra escamada moviéndose con agitación era el inmediato objeto de la atención de la corte después del ángel herido.

Era un cuadro que nadie jamás había pensado presenciar en lo alto del reino del señor, pero que para desgracia del juez estaba sucediendo en ese instante. Cuando los dos acusados se vieron frente al juez, este tomó la palabra con pesar.

-Len Kagamine, el infierno te ha repudiado como a un traidor, ahora, tu destino está en manos del jurado de los cielos.-declaró con voz retumbante- y tú, Rin…Kagamine…-la voz se sintió áspera al nombrar al ángel con el mismo nombre que aquel demonio. ella…ella nunca debió entregarse a él bajo la unión dada por dios-…serás juzgada por las leyes con las que siempre has vivido-un tono de reproche se escapó junto a sus palabras, su mirada regreso al rubio y tras siglos de existir pudo experimentar una emoción tan humana y tan básica que sintió asco de sí mismo, **_lo_** **_odiaba_** , odiaba a ese demonio por arrebatarle a su ángel, aquel ángel que debió pertenecerle desde el comienzo _sólo_ _al_ _cielo,_ **_sólo a él_**.-sus almas serán juzgadas aquí frente a los arcángeles, todo se hará con justicia por nuestro divino señor.-declaró ahogando las emociones mundanas que le corroían.

Una estruendosa carcajada llenó el silencio de aquella habitación y todos fijaron sus ojos en el demonio que parecía disfrutar de un chiste que solo él había escuchado.

-¡esto es una farsa!-exclamó el rubio demonio cuando finalmente su risa se detuvo-¿juzgados con justicia? ¿en serio?-una risa más se escapó de sus labios, seguida de palabras en un idioma diferente al conocido por los ángeles- ¡ _todos ustedes merecen una dolorosa muerte_!- habló luego en idioma común- ¡Panda de hipócritas! puedo verlo en sus ojos, ya hemos sido juzgados ¡¿qué les importa nuestra historia?! Me quemarán hasta regresarme a la llama de donde nací y…-con pesar miró al ángel quien aún seguía inmóvil a su lado con la mirada en el suelo, sintió dolor en su alma, ella no debería sufrir-…y a mi ángel… La volverán un alma humana… ¿creen que no lo sé?-entonces la mirada roja del demonio chocó con la profundidad azul de los ojos del juez-…tú, Juez…-una sonrisa llena de malas intenciones se apoderó de su rostro.-¿no has roto el décimo mandamiento demasiado como para sentarte en esa silla?- se burló lo más fuerte que pudo-no deberías desear a la mujer de tu prójimo, juez-rió una última vez sintiendo como la ira del juez se expandía en la sagrada habitación y las cadenas ardían dejando una marca más profunda en su piel, pero para él, eso no importaba, él había sido abrazado por el infierno en los brazos de Rin, ese ardor no era nada en comparación.

-¡silencio!- ordenó Kaito pasando una mano por su cabello dejándolo aún más pulcro que al principio.- Por las leyes de nuestro señor solo se verá la verdad y nada más que la verdad- el arcángel dijo el sagrado canto y ambos, demonio y ángel, sintieron como sus almas eran escrutadas por el juicio de Dios.

Cada evento de sus vidas era revelado, desde la luz y el fuego que los creó, hasta la primera vez que se vieron en la plaza, cada pelea y momentos en que se lastimaron con tal de lograr sus objetivos, el de ella salvar el alma de su custodiada, el de él corromper aquella alma, como el tiempo pasó, como el odio se volvió una rivalidad, como aún sin palabras eran capaces de entender al otro, como llegó el momento en que ambos podían matarse pero no lo hicieron porque ninguno podía existir sin el otro, todo fue leído por Dios y ese fuerte recuerdo final, las sonrisas, miradas y caricias de esa última noche llena de un amor maravilloso y doloroso que ambos sabían que en algún momento tendrían que pagar.

Sus palabras resonaron junto a sus almas cuando la sentencia fue dictada…

-"Aun si es doloroso y no tiene futuro"-dijo Len

-"Aun si no está permitido por Dios y va contra lo que somos"-correspondió Rin.

-"Yo te amaré porque le das sentido a mi existencia"-dijeron al unísono.

Y la sentencia fue llevada cabo, ambas almas condenadas a estar siempre juntas sin ser capaz de amarse…Un individuo y su dueña; Un prisionero y una persona enferma; Un guerrero y alguien que espera. Huérfanos, o hermanos…siempre se encontraran, siempre se amaran, siempre tendrán que luchar para que ese amor que nació contra Dios no se extinga en el tiempo…

Fin


End file.
